


Expectations

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were expectations and Kakashi obviously doesn't understand them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Iruka smiled, watching his best friend argue with his summon. It entertained him to listen to the arguments the two got into even though more times than not it was Kakashi who won. On the few occassions that the dog won it was because it was something minor and Iruka was able to intervene with a coin toss or something similar. The brunet wasn't about to tell his boyfriend that he rigged the coin toss. Nor that he was really only trying to get on Pakkun's good side so the mutt wouldn't do something horrible like use his shoes in place of a tree. Of course, Iruka wasn't about to step in and ruin the fun too soon. Plus, he'd had a long day and he was enjoying the show.

Currently the arguement was about how chicken was better for the pug than steak. However, Pakkun was having none of it, and shoved the bowl away with a paw.

Kakashi shoved it back, the motion caused a piece of meat roll off the top of the pile and onto the table. "You're not getting any younger mutt; you need to take better care of yourself."

"I'll have you know I'm not _that_ old!" Pakkun growled with a surprising amount of volume, before promptly shoving the bowl away for what had to be hundredth time.

The copy-nin glowered and pushed the bowl back. "You're twenty, that's _old_ for a _dog_."

A paw pushed the bowl back even before Kakashi's hand left it which resulted in a miniture shoving match. "I'm not just _a dog_. I'm a ninken and a summon and that's not old for us!"

Iruka snickered and covered his mouth in hopes of muffling the sound. Although he likely could have been out-right laughing and neither would have noticed the way the argument was going.

"In dog years that 140!" The jounin's voice rose for a moment as he finally began to lose his composure.

"Well, in _nin-ken_ years it's 20," Pakkun sniffed indignantly.

Kakashi sighed, pulled his hand away from the little reverse tug-of-war, and picked up his book where it had been discarded beside them on the table over twenty minutes ago when dinner had been served. "Fine then, starve, because I'm not buying anything else."

The pug's face took on what Iruka guaged to be his version of horrified. The expression was entirely too amusing and a chuckle escaped before he could clamp down on it. To his relief neither of them noticed.

"You can't do that! We have an agreement!" Pakkun shouted finally.

Kakashi didn't glance up from his book as he replied. "Which says I feed you. It doesn't say _what_."

"There were expectations!" The pug exploded again.

"That's not my fault," Kakashi said, calmly pushing the bowl of food at the dog. "Now eat your chicken."

Iruka swallowed the laughter as Pakkun's mortified expression changed to what was quite obviously the canine version of a sulk before the mutt very grudgingly began eating the chicken.


End file.
